Villain
by Arien-SagittariusGoldenArrow
Summary: What if.. During Arya's imprisonment in Gil'ead, Durza  -lovestruck fool-  sings her a love song? Well, villains have feelings too. Songfic. Music from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. Villain - Yami Marik. Warning: May have explicit references to Pokémon.


Villain

Are the villains able to love too? Well, we can't know for sure, but let's pretend that our favorite evil Shade (pleonasm?) fell in love with our favorite unlucky elf princess. How would Durza tell her his feelings? YGOTAS gave us the answer! Villain by (LittleKuriboh) Yami Marik (Melvin). It happens during Arya's imprisonment in Gil'ead, and she obviously would tell us that it was the worst torture of all. And I agree.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi; Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series were made by LittleKuriboh; The Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini; Inheritance Cycle is published by Rocco in Brazil and by Random House... In America. Oh, I needed to write this! I love YGOTAS!; Pokémon (unfortunately [or not] is not mine either) and it's games belongs to... Well, the Pokémon games belongs only to Nintendo, right?; And finally, "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU..." and "Trollface" belongs to... EVERYBODY! Or should I say that it belongs to 4chan? I'm so confused...

Anyway... Enjoy! (It took a time to translate, I'm a very busy person... Ok, I lied, I'm just a [crazy] lazy girl...)

This time, the elf wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance. Tonight he would tell her. Durza had spend a month learning how to play guitar and killed eight of his guitar teachers only for this especial moment!

Arya, as he ordered, was tied firmly on a chair. There was another chair in front of hers, for him to sit and sing a love song for her... She would love it! She would be so happy that would tell him everything! (And he wasn't a lovestruck fool!)

- Today, I won't torture you. - It was almost night, anyways. - Today, I will sing for you, my love!

- No! - She screamed. - It's far better be tortured than hear you sing!

-You cannot know that! You have never heard me singing! Besides, it will be a love song!

- It's even worse than I thought! Have mercy! Kill me! Cut off my ears! What have I done to deserve this?

- You're over-reacting, it's not that bad! The soldiers have said that I am a great singer! And, answering your question, you stole the *precious*! - *Sméagol's voice* - I mean, the Dragon Egg!

- I didn't stole it. I only carried it, and then I transported the egg to a safe place. You have three chances to guess to where I have send it, if you don't guess right then I won't hear the song.

- The Varden?

- No.

- Your home?

- No.

- The Dwarfs?

- No. I won't hear the song.

- Yes you will. You're tied and you'll hear my love song! - He screamed. Durza took a deep breath and said in a lower tone. - The one I wrote specially for you.

- _Now_ it is even worse than I thought! I'm feeling a bit afraid of asking but... What the hell comes next? Kill me and end my suffering!

- Too late, you'll be hearing it and will love it!

Would you beg if I asked you to beg?

Would you flee from my awesome might?

Would you cry if I broke your kneecaps?

May I devour your soul tonight?

(Arya uses BREAK FREE. Failed! She uses SCREAM OF HELP. It's not very effective.)

Would you tremble if I cut your face?

Would you scream if I sprayed you with mace?

Now would you die for the one you hate?

It's a rhetorical question. Now die.

("Yes! Kill me! Kill me!")

I can be your villain baby

I'll accentuate your pain

I will torture you forever

I will take your breath away

(Arya uses KICK DURZA'S GUITAR. He avoided! It's not very effective.)

Would you swear that I will not succeed?

Would you fight, would you save the day?

Am I insane?

Have I crossed the line?

Well that's a good question, let me ask your friends, OH WAIT I MURDERED THEM!

(Arya uses SWEAR. It pleases Durza. It's absolutely uneffective!)

I can be your villain baby

I'll accentuate your pain

I will torture you forever

I will take your breath away

(Arya uses SCREAM. Durza is paralised! It's super-effective!)

(Durza uses PARALIZE HEAL. Durza is not paralised anymore. He uses SING. Arya screams in horror. Durza is pleased. It's super-effective!)

Oooh

I just want to control your brain

I just want to invade your mind

Oh yeah

(Arya uses KICK DURZA'S LEGS. It hit him! It's super-effective!)

(Durza uses SCARY FACE. Arya is paralised! It's super-effective!)

Am I insane?

Have I crossed the line?

Didn't you just ask me that?

Your friends are still dead, by the way.

(Arya: FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU... - Durza: Trollface)

I can be your villain baby

I'll accentuate your pain (That's correct!)

I will torture you forever

I will take your breath away

(Arya uses BREAK FREE. Failed!)

I can be your villain

And I'll accentuate your pain

And I will torture you forever

I will take your breath away

(Arya try to forget BREATHE. Failed! She uses TELEPORT instead. Failed!)

I shall take your breath away

I can be your nemesis

(Arya fainted. Durza gets 1024 EXP points. You earned nine crowns.)

(Durza feels upset. Arya hated his song. He spend the money in mead. Meanwhile [thousands of miles away], Nurse Joy tends to Arya's wounds.)

Villain video - .com/watch?v=hF8-FF_V8wQ


End file.
